Dreamig of Little Lily Playing Quidditch
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: Hey I had the best Idea EVER For this but It may be a while 'til I update! Harry and Ginny have 4 kids. and when their eldest daughter gets a bludger to the head during her first quidditch match what will happen. Will Lily die or will she live? Review!
1. Chapter 1

"She was in love. _Everyone_ knew it. She didn't love him for his fame and fortune she loved him for him. He wasn't like other kids, the people he lived with treated him horridly. He was famous, The-Boy-Who-Lived, her mum told her stories of him when she was little. She never thought that this boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, would be the 11 year old boy she said 'good luck' to when he asked for help to get to Platform 9 ¾. She fancied him for the longest time. When she got to know him she knew she loved him. They dated in his 6th year, but he broke up with her to keep her safe. Her 6th year the final battle took place, He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named was gone. For good. Love triumphed over hate, good triumphed over evil. He _was _the boy of the prophecy. He apparated to, the burrow, the home of his true family. The home of his true love. He was greeted by a bone crushing hug and the answer to the question he never asked, 'She's by the pond dear.' He nodded thanks and left the house. He found her sitting on the dock her feet just skimming the water. She was humming 'Weasley is our King'. But he knew that when ever she sang (or hummed) that song she changed 'Weasley' to 'Potter' and 'our' to 'my'. She had a beautiful voice, but never let anyone hear it. Except him. A smile crept onto his face as he cleared his throat. She whipped her head around to find her favorite raven haired man standing behind her. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around in circles. "Harry is it _really _you?" she asked him. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" he asked her. "Well, you see I've been hallucinating lately. Seeing you in places you're not." She told him. To prove it _was_ really him, he kissed her full on the lips. In what seemed like hours she broke the kiss. He told her he loved her, she told him she loved him. And they lived Happily ever after."

"Mummy is that a true story?" asked little Lizzy Potter.

"Of course it was honey. Why?" Her mum, Ginny Potter, was surprised to hear her daughter ask this question in particular.

"Well… Cassidy said it was all a lie when I told her about it."

"Lizzy, this is a very true story, and you know why?" Lizzy shook her head, "No? It's true because it's about your dad and I."

"Really?" Lizzy giggled

"Yes really. Now Lizzy it's time for bed. Go. To. Sleep." Ginny gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Ginny made her way down the hall and into her room to find her husband, Harry Potter, already asleep in their bed. She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, and turned to face her husband. Harry moved his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her head. "I love you Gin." He whispered into her ear. But she was already asleep. At that moment he heard cries coming from a room somewhere down the hall. So he got up and walked down the hall to his sons' room. Twins. Two boys who looked just like Harry did when he was a baby. "James, Sirius what are you two crying about?" The only way Harry could tell his sons apart was James had green eyes, and Sirius had brown eyes. Ginny on the other hand said to him, 'mothers can tell their babies apart even if they're identical twins. They each have different personalities, Harry.' Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of the first time Ginny had told him that. Even though he did notice that James was more of a dare devil like, Harry, himself, and Sirius while also being a dare devil was more of an attention craver unlike Harry.

James, the eldest of the two, two year old boys, looked up at his father, lifted up his arms, and said, "Up, daddy, up!".

Harry lifted his son up and asked "What's wrong James?"

"Bad dream." James said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes with fists.

"I had loads of bad dreams when I was a kid, think of something happy and then go back to sleep." Harry told his son.

"Tay daddy." James said as Harry set him back in his crib. He turned to Sirus whom had already fallen asleep, he bent down and lay a kiss upon Sirius' forehead.

Harry padded his way back down to his and Ginny's room. Ginny had shifted and was now facing the door. He walked over to their bed and climbed in next to his wife. Ginny turned to face Harry "Where were you?" she whispered "James had a bad dream and woke Sirius I s'pose. But they fell asleep." Harry kissed Ginny softly on the lips. "Harry when did you get so good with kids?" Ginny chuckled.

"Hey I raised a great seeker. Remember our oldest daughter Lily? She sent me an owl at work today telling me about how she chose me for her 'My Hero' essay." Harry said as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. Lily was 11 years old, she was in her 1st year at Hogwarts. Lily followed in her father's foot steps by making seeker position in her 1st year.

"Harry, how could I forget about Lily?" Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"I don't know. I think we should jog your memory by going to her first match." Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Harry," She squealed. "did you ask Headmistress McGonagall if we could? Oh I would really like to do that. See my baby girl in her first Qudditch match!" She wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders.

"No actually it was McGonagall's idea for us to go."

"Well I don't care Harry. I want to go. When is it?" She asked.

"This Saturday."

"Oh Harry we'll never be able to get a babysitter."

"Already done Gin. Hermione and Ron are going to take the kids."

"Oh this is great!" Harry and Ginny went to sleep and had dreams of their little Lily playing quidditch.


	2. AN:

A/N: Hey I won't be updating in a while since I have to go to Idaho to visit family and I have a big Soccer Tournament in California so I'll be gone for about 5 weeks. Yes I know It's very long but I'll try to use a computer and update. Sine I just got a new laptop and it has internet on it I will probably update within the 5 weeks. Oh snabber doodles! Maybe it will be for a tid-bit longer than 5 weeks since I have to go to my brother T.J.'s wedding. UGHH he's getting married to this freak named Elise. She's just like Fleur but worse she calls my brother 'Timmy-Poo' It's horrid! And whenever he says something she doesn't like he **HAS TO **say sorry with a shopping spree! I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of her **KISSING** my brother's **BEST FRIEND** on 7/16/07!!


End file.
